Odysseus' adventure into the pokemon world
by meow-like-a-sir
Summary: As Odysseus is trying to return to his home, he comes upon this odd island that has these amazing creatures. He is surely in awe but gets very confused.


okay, so I had to write this paper about the book the odyssey (and for people who don't know what the odyssey is) and he has been on this journey to get back home from the war in troy but difficult obstacle kept him from returning to his home land, Ithaca and we had to write about another place he went and we got to make it up so I made it where he went to the Pokemon world. It is absolutely the best thing i have ever written and I am so proud of myself ( I hate English lol ) please tell me what you thought of it (the good and the bad) so I can improve on my writing. Hope you enjoy it!

Dawn's pale fingers brushed agents the sky, I was sailing off calypso's island when I came upon this island inhabited with these strange creatures. They ranged from the size of a mouse to larger than a whale. They made these human like noises sometimes too! As I walked thought the thick forest, I could hear commands being shouted out. Commands like "thunder bolt" and "tackle" and then there was a bright light. My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to go see what the cause of it was. As I approached the lighted up area, there were people having two of the strange creatures fighting agents each other. One of the little creatures looked like a little yellow mouse and it produced lightening from its cheeks! The other small creature was a brown, fox-like creature with large ears and a large fluffy tail. After some more fighting, the fox-like creature did faint and one of the young men took out this odd ball and out of the ball came this red light and the creature just disappeared! I was a bit hesitant but I got over it and went up to the two teen boys and asked them about this island. Apparently, the creatures that inhabit this island are called Pokemon. Then they took me to their town called pallet town. They fed me and let me rest.

The next day they took me to this person they call Professor Oak and he told me everything about these Pokémon and even gave me one! They called it a Squirtle, what an odd name for a creature. He also gave me this device called a pokedex. It has the power to record any information without writing anything! He also gave me ten of those balls they call pokeballs and he gave me a belt to put some of them in. He must me the god who controls this island and that means that I have the power of the gods now!

Professor oak wanted me to take this journey throughout their nation called Kanto. He wanted me to catch one of every Pokémon and then he would give me a ship and send me home so I agreed to do it. The two teen boys were accompanying me on this trip too. Their names were Red and Green. Green was really talkative and friendly and enthusiastic while Red on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite. Red didn't talk and didn't seem to enthused or even show any emotion but Green would actually know what he was thinking. It was really strange.

After about a week of traveling, I had caught three other Pokémon, a Meowth, a Caterpie, and a Pidgey. Apparently these Pokémon do this thing called evolving and I guess my Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle. I don't really know what happened but that is what the pokedex told me.

As I went from town to town, as I became stronger and boned with my Pokémon more, as I kept catching more Pokémon, and as I started to get these badges from all these gym leaders, I started to forget my original goal, to get back home. New goals were forming on my mind. My new goals were to be the very best and to catch them all.

As I go stronger, so did Red and Green. Red was an amazing trainer too. He never said a single word but his creatures could still understand him like Green could. It was just plain amazing.

About 5 months into my journey through kanto and we went to this great tournament called the Pokémon league. My team of pokemon were consisted of Blastoise, Arcanine, Ninetails, Gengar, Pidgeotto, and Persian. All three of us had entered into the competition and we all defeated everyone until we were the only three left and there was this girl named Blue too. I went up agents Blue and Red went agents Green. In my battle, I won and in their battle, Red won. It was perfect! He was the one I wanted to battle the most, but in the end, he won and my goal was no more. I wasn't the very best and I couldn't catch all the stupid little creatures! At that moment I had remembered, I needed to get back to my home.

I ended up going back to pallet town in am angry rage and went on a bloody massacre. It was all of that stupid professor oaks doing, he must have sent me on that month long trip knowing that I couldn't fulfill it. I ended up just killing all of the people in the village. Oh and apparently he isn't a god because he was killed quite easily. (Hehe) I had also taken out my Pokémon, Arcanine and I set the whole village on fire. I ended up making another raft like I did on calypso's island and I left. As I was a bit off into the sea I turned and looked back and all I saw was the burning remains of pallet town. For some reason, this made me happy.


End file.
